callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SVT-40
The SVT-40 is a semi-automatic rifle, that is featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War, ''and [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]]. Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer The SVT-40 is a Soviet semi auto rifle, which is a medium between the American M1A1 and M1 Garand. It is essentially the same as the Gewehr 43, dealing one-shot kills in close quarters or to the head, or three-shot kills to the chest. It has a fairly low rate of fire, but is pretty accurate with a decent-sized magazine and high damage, making it a very effective medium-range weapon. Its ammo can become fairly scarce at some points, however. Multiplayer It is the same as the G43, more accurate and powerful than the M1A1, but with slightly less ammo than the latter. It is not as powerful as the M1 Garand, but with more ammo and slightly faster semi-auto firing. It is basically useful in the same situations, however, at medium-long range. Image:svt40_uo.png|First-person view of the SVT-40. Image:svt40iron_uo.png|Ironsight Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer The'' Call of Duty 2'' SVT-40 had everything that was wrong with it in UO fixed. It has much more manageable recoil, making it much easier to get a bead on a target after firing. The iron sights are much more open, giving the firer some breathing room while he's trying to find a target and make accurate shots, and it has the accuracy and damage, two to three chest shots or one headshot for a kill, of its United Offensive counterpart. Those changes make the Call of Duty 2 SVT-40 a very good rifle, although its ammo can get to be fairly scarce. Multiplayer This rifle is the same as the G43. It is a two-shot headshot kill or three shots otherwise. It has a decent magazine size and firecap, and therefore is best reserved for medium-long range combat. Image:svt40_2.png|Main view Image:svt40iron_2.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The weapon is available in the later stages of the Soviet Red Army Campaign missions. The SVT is the starting weapon in "Heart of the Reich" and "Downfall". It is used by some Soviet troops (the weapon replaces the Mosin-Nagant in "Heart of the Reich" but in "Downfall" the Mosin-Nagant is still present) while other Soviet troops will use the PPSh-41 extensively. Though a player with a quick trigger finger can easily get the upper hand against 1-5 Germans, with as many as 10-20 it is sometimes not helpful. Multiplayer This semi-automatic rifle is obtained at level 1 in multiplayer and is almost statistically identical to the Gewehr 43 in every way except for available attachments and reload time. Most players prefer the Gewehr 43 for its clearer iron sights, slightly faster reload, less intrusive recoil animation, ability to equip the Rifle Grenade attachment, and ability to equip a Suppressor over the slightly louder Flash Hider. However, when using the Telescopic Sight the SVT-40 does not have its front iron sight blocking a part of the scope as the Gewehr 43 does, making it a good alternative to a sniper rifle or a counter-sniper's weapon. The SVT-40 is also unlocked earlier than the Gewehr 43. The Flash Hider attachment works very well on this gun as it allows a clearer view for follow-up shots without significantly affecting the range. It should be noted that both the SVT-40 and Gewehr 43 are almost statistically identical to the M1A1 Carbine, with the only differences being available attachments, reload time, and magazine capacity. In Hardcore modes, the SVT-40 can kill in 1 shot, depending on where the enemy is hit. Image:svt40_5.png|Main view Image:stv40iron_5.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The SVT-40 only appears in multiplayer, available only for the Russian faction; it is semi-automatic and has a 10 round magazine. It has the same damage of the Walther G41 with a slightly slower reload compensated by clearer iron-sights and less muzzle flash. It deals high damage, capable of taking out enemies in 2 shots at close ranges, and good hipfire accuracy. It also has no firecap, meaning that a person with fast fingers can shoot the SVT-40 even faster than some automatic weapons. Trivia *In the official game guide Call of Duty: World at War (which was released before the actual game) states that one can earn the SVT-40 upgrade making the magazine bigger and adding a fully automatic capability. Localization strings and textures for Select Fire attachment still remain in World at War. It seems as if this was originally intended for the game but was scrapped. *The icon shown when picking up the SVT-40 shows the magazine is farther up the rifle than it should be. *This is the only semi-automatic rifle that cannot be acquired in Nazi Zombies. *The SVT-40 is named the "Tokarev SVT-40" in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2. *In World at War (DS) the SVT-40 has the same reloading sound of the BAR and MP40, but with a delay between inserting the magazine and pulling the bolt. *The sprinting animation in ''Call of Duty: World at War ''differs when the Telescopic Scope or Aperture Sight are equiped. The soldier will run with his gun to the upper-left when the player has the Flash Hider/ no attachement equipped, but will run with the gun pointed to the side of the screen when the Telescopic Scope/ Aperture Sight equipped. es:SVT-40 Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)